jtsfanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Cartoon Adventure
"The Great Cartoon Adventure" is an upcoming live-action/animated movie crossover written and directed by Mr. E (look at the name). Summary The Great Cartoon Adventure is a parody of live-action/animated films, sci-fi alien invasion films, spy films, action films, romance movies, road trip movies and buddy pictures, and a mix of live-action, traditional animation and visual effects, will probably be 2 ½-3 hours long (you’ll see why) and Mr. E has conceived several plots that are woven into each other by the arrival of The Blue Ruby, which is a blue necklace that turns red when worthy people are in its sight and uses some of their blood (which is still blue after being transferred from the person HOLDING the Blue Ruby part because the blood does not enter the Blue Ruby turning red because there is no oxygen in the Blue Ruby) to tell them one thing and one thing only that will relate to their destiny, and is also the item that carries the balance of the universe (if in the hands of good, the universe is safe, but if in the wrong hands, the balance start to collapse and the universe will end up in total extinction). Plot Jimmy Two-Shoes, after being told by the Blue Ruby that he will fall in love with the first person he meets in his next awakening, realizes his true feelings for Heloise (connection?), and when they tell each other of their crushes, they become a couple (see, I told ya some of them were rough), but Lucius Heinous VII (the primary antagonist, driven mad by his break-up with Jez with the following effect) falls in love with Heloise (read a fanfic called Cest La Vie?) and is determined to make her his, even by marriage (which is, in fact, part of the big climactic scene at Pleasure Island near the end); ex-agent Nick Turner, who retired because of his wife’s death at the hands of one of the antagonists in this movie) returns to the business after his children, who never saw him after the mentioned event, have been kidnapped, and teams up with his sister Elizabeth, his old partner Richard Drake (who is married to Nick’s sister Elizabeth), Craig Daniels (in league with EvilCo), Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (told ya about the ridiculous part, too) to find the Blue Ruby, which is in the toons’ hands, before EvilCo, who wants to use the Blue Ruby for their Doomsray and has teamed up with Misery, Inc., Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, D.O.O.M., and Wiseau Films, does first; two cops from Las Vegas investigate strange alien sightings; and a league of internet nerds named Armada 51 (the TGWTG.com gang with a movie version of a parody of Kickassia thrown in) try to prove Heloise guilty for being the designer of the Doomsray.﻿ Trivia The writer is actually thinking about making an ACTUAL movie from this script. The idea for this came way back in 2008, before the writer actually had some ideas he felt perfect for the script. Nick Smith's life is a parody of James Bond movies. The way the cartoon character voice actors are directed on this movie will be emotion capture, the same process Gore Verbinski used to direct Rango. Screenplay COMING SOON!﻿ Category:Movies